Princess
by MagicBlast
Summary: A story set in Clone Syaoran's point of view. Spoilers for Chapter 204. Somewhat dark.


**Princess**

_Spoilers for Chapter 204 of Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE. This chapter has been based on my theory behind Clone Syaoran's appearance in this chapter, however when Chapter 205 comes out it'll probably blow my theory completely out of the water. Either way, I hope you enjoy it._

_The whole story is set in the Clone Syaoran's point of view_

* * *

I watched her die.

After all this time; after all I've done in order to collect her feathers and return them to her. Every obstacle I faced to protect her so that her body would remain intact and the feathers would have a place to gather to. After all I've done for her, I ended up stabbing her.

And I watched her die. I watched her confess her secret to _him_, and she fell into my arms and I watched her die.

It wasn't my fault. She wasn't my original target. _He_ was. The one I was made into a replica of. The reason why I don't bear my own sole existence. It was my goal, my duty rather, to restore the feathers to the Princess of Clow Country

_Sakura_

so that I could... What? Save her? Fulfil that mad man's wish? I can't remember the true reason behind my actions. To be honest, I never even questioned it. I never wondered why exactly I was so motivated and determined to gather her feathers; I just did it on instinct without a second thought.

Because I was made that way.

That's what the mad man told me. Fei Wong Reed, he said his name was. However, even wielding this knowledge, I was expected to address him as "Master" like all his other "failures."

Those women. The ones he created in the image of _her_ because he knew that despite how much power he could attain and how many futures he could warp and destroy, _she_ would never be able to come back.

But he just sits there on his throne, armed with his magic and his veil of denial and watches as he tampers with fate and obliterates the balance of existence. All for _her_. All of this because he "loves" _her_ so much that he can't bear to live without _her_ and has to completely corrupt space and time itself to make himself believe that _she_ might return to him.

And yet, he says _my_ existence was for one purpose alone.

And this one man's impossible wish had created all this, and brought everything up to this moment. The moment where I have indirectly murdered the one girl who could make this wish of his a probable reality. Of course, it didn't matter to him all that much; all he needed was the body, and that got brought back to him by his lapdog.

I didn't know her. At least, I don't think I did. She was the Princess of a country named Clow (or rather, the _clone_ of the Princess of Clow, as she confessed the moment before she died) and a girl I had spent perhaps seven years of my existence (I don't dare to call it a "life" because I was not _given life_, _existence_ was forced upon me) with.

All because of his wish. He orphaned the ninja of Suwa, isolated and deluded the magician of Celes, and captured the son of two descendents of Clow Reed.

And in turn, he brought me to her. The Princess.

And although I probably didn't know her or care about her, I grasped what was left of her - a single cherry blossom - and screamed. She was the only evidence I had that I had been brought into this world for a reason. Without her, what excuse do I have to exist?

I returned to Clow Country. Not the one where I met the Princess. It was a dimension of seperated time, where the coward in the big cloak watched through his looking glass instead of doing a damn thing himself.

I confronted him. Well, to be honest, I threatened to slice his throat if he didn't give me an explanation for everything that happened to me.

"_The blood heir to Clow Reed - "Syaoran" - had made a wish,"_ he told me, _"and because of that wish, he caused a great distortion that would ultimately cause the loss of many worlds and realities. He knew that would be the result of his wish, and he chose it anyway." _And for a moment, it seemed like they were both the same deluded and conniving lunatic until he said. _"To save her. The Princess of Clow."_

Her. The Princess. The real her. The one all this was started for.

It was _her_ fault. She was meant to die. But my "Original" had disturbed the balance to save her life.

I knew what I had to do to return everything to normality.

So I set out to find him. That blasted blood heir of Clow Reed. In order to stop that mad man's wish from coming true, I have to put an end to the boy's as well.

I have to get rid of the Princess.

After all, if I couldn't have my Princess, why should he get to have his?


End file.
